


Gentle

by Schneezed



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneezed/pseuds/Schneezed
Summary: An indulgent ‘conversation’ in an alleyway.
Relationships: Aragaki Shinjiro/Sanada Akihiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> This is an indulgent fic I wrote at 3am. It’s currently 5:20am. I blame my Discord server for being horny over Akihiko’s gloves.

“A-Aki...”

Heated breaths in the winter air, the warmth of Akihiko’s sweet lips against the nape of his neck. Shinjiro quivers as an arm snakes around his hip. Leather bound fingers caressing the band of his trousers, reaching, going beneath his boxers.

What this was meant to be was a quick, harmless make-out. Romantic. Passionate. Public. Hidden in a little alley, where no one could see unless they were truly looking.

Until Shinjiro opened his mouth to beg.

_I want you to finger me._

Shocked at first, the boxer went bright red; never denying his boyfriend’s needs. Instead, he simply slumped forward, pressed against the taller man. Getting to work, unable to look him in the eyes. Was it embarrassment? Most likely. But it also gave him a place to his lips as he cried out in ecstasy.

That brings us to now. As one of Akihiko’s gloved palms cups Shinjiro’s cheeks, the shorter man slowly kissing his way up to meet those lips he’d wanted more than anything. And that other hand digs deeper. The sensation driving Shinjiro crazy. He wanted it to be done, quick and hard, but that’s not exactly easiest done in a situation like this.

It isn’t exactly something they’ve done before. Not to this extent. A kiss, here or there. Holding hands. Stroking a thigh beneath a table. Regular, everyday couple stuff. Never anything so... Risqué.

Yet Akihiko seems to be taking it in stride; his motions are gentle, caressing Shinjiro’s entrance while softly grinding against him. It’s awkward to say the least. Not the most comfortable position in the world, but it feels good. The danger is almost exciting.

“I-I’m... I’m going in, now, if that’s-.” Aki speaks, pulling out of the kiss. Trying his best to sound confident but - clearly - failing miserably. “...Are you ready?”

Shinjiro nods. “Just get it- Mm, fuck, get it over with.”

His own fingers find their way down Akihiko’s slacks, who bursts out in a moan as skin meets skin. He has to steady himself as Shinjiro’s hand begins to pump gently. Not gripping his length but certainly teasing it as Akihiko’s knees begin to buckle.

Tensing up, he breaths deep, finally sliding the first tip within. Shinjiro gasps loud as his whole body tightens. Slowly, he loosens. Accepting as Akihiko digs that little bit deeper.

He’s up to the first knuckle before he has to check on Shinjiro out of sheer worry. “You holding up okay?”

“Y-Yeah.” He groans. “You c-can- Deeper, I need it deeper.”

Akihiko isn’t sure if that’s a beg or an order. Either way, it’s definitely doing something to it. Cocking twitching, he obliges, sliding in as far as he could. Given their position - awkward as it is - it’s hard to get past the second knuckle. But he’s there, softly massaging the tissue inside.

Shinjiro runs a hand through Aki’s hair, pulling him into a deep kiss as he quivers. Never had made sounds like this before, he hadn’t realised this is how loud he could get, yet it’s clearly a sound Akihiko could get used to. Clear droplets of precum drip down his shaft as Shinjiro pumps faster and faster. The two finding a groove to slip into.

Grinding hips and fighting tongues; Akihiko slips a hand beneath Shinjiro’s shirt, trailing up those faint abs to reach one, soft pec. Cold air hits the exposed skin of Shinjiro’s hips, but he’s too hot to care. Merely pulling Akihiko closer to make up for the cold.

They’d only had sex a handful of times. It couldn’t have been more than three, maybe four times. The first was months before they’d even gotten together. So, to be here, like this... It’s nothing like all the times before. It’s new, it’s terrifying, it’s exhilarating.

A sharp breath. Sudden, quick; Shinjiro groaning into Akihiko’s mouth as one of those gloved fingers finds a certain sweet spot. And Aki knows he’s hit the jackpot. Gently circling his tip around the prostate as another finger sneaks it’s way inside the tight hole. His lover shakes and shivers as he tries to hold himself together. A thumb grazing over his nipple beneath that turtleneck.

Shinjiro pulls back, forehead pressed against Aki’s. “C-Can you go any faster?! I’m- Ah, mhm, yeah, I’m- I can’t hold it in. I need- Gah, fuck~!”

His words are broken up by moans between them. Shinjiro struggling to string even syllables together. Bottoming wasn’t his strong suit, but after the last time they’d tried, he wasn’t going to deny how much he loved it. A detail Akihiko was ashamedly excited to use.

If he wants it quicker... He’ll get it quicker.

Akihiko drags his fingers out as far as he can, sliding them back in. Then again. And again. And again. Each time harder, faster, Shinjiro’s lust getting harder to hide. He strokes Akihiko is equal thrust as the two messily mash together. It wasn’t as if they were on film, this doesn’t need to be pretty. It just has to feel good.

And - right now - it feels amazing.

Shinjiro’s chest is visibly raising with each thrust, breaths quick and cut short. Akihiko’s own just as sporadic.

“Cum for me!” The talker man orders. “I w-want to taste it.”

Akihiko only moans in response, pushing their lips back together as he slips inside Shinjiro for once last time.

It’s unexpected; a small drop of thick, white seed shooting up over the rim of Shinjiro’s underwear. And the rest? Within those boxers, already leaking down his legs. Even as Aki pulls out he finds himself throbbing. Twitch after twitch, it takes more than a moment for him to stop.

Yet Shinjiro’s hand doesn’t feel as wet as it should. So he strokes harder, fingers like a vice around Akihiko’s cock.

Before he can react - pressed against the brick - his boyfriend is towering over him, where he once stood.

“Sh-Shinji!” Akihiko moans.

There’s no response. Shinjiro bends down to kiss his cheek. Lower, to his jaw, his neck. A bite; not harsh, but noticed by the white-haired submissive. He takes it with a wince. Not exactly angry about the force of it.

Akihiko clings to Shinjiro, thrusting himself as he’s jerked. Until Shinji stops. But Akihiko doesn’t. Simply using him, aching for it, begging for it.

Shinjiro rises to Aki’s ear, whispering. “Let me taste you, and I’ll let you see how far you can go with those gloves later.”

That motivation is all Akihiko needs. All up the inner of Shinjiro’s forearm, abundant in those slacks, no briefs to stop the flow from seeping through. Even once he’s spent, Aki holds on to Shinjiro, taking deep breaths. Trying not to faint in the cold. Perhaps... This wasn’t the greatest idea they’ve ever had.

But you won’t see either of them complaining about the results.


End file.
